


Breathe

by J000liet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthma, Asthma attack, Bro Iwaizumi, Kageyama Tobio is a Sweetie, Karasuno is a Family, M/M, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Sometimes, Hinata can't breathe. It feels like sawdust slowly filling his lungs. He hates it. Except for once. One time it felt nice.Tumblr prompt from: toubiou:EXCERPTHe would prove them all wrong. So he worked. From as early as he could remember, he would push himself to his limits. It was the reason he biked to school every day over the mountains. The reason why he sprinted everything. The reason why he jumped a little higher, hit a little harder, ran a little faster every day. But it would never be enough. He was always frustrated. He wanted to do so much more but his body was holding him back. He wanted to be better, but his lungs wouldn’t let him.It was a bad day. He woke up this morning with his lungs feeling like they were filled with sawdust.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Asthma attack.  
> I used to have these really bad attacks as a kid and this was kinda inspired by that. And then a prompt got screenshot-ed to me by a friend and I have no idea where it came from, so if someone knows then can you let me know? I wanna give credit to where it is due.

Part of the reason he’s so short, is that Hinata was born early. And not just a week early. He was born just early enough that it would cause him problems for the rest of his life. The doctors had always told him he was lucky all he had was asthma and a vertical challenge. When he got into more challenging school levels, he also had a learning disability, but he didn’t want to tell the teachers. It would seem like an excuse. Because of his asthma though, the doctors said he would never be an athlete, let alone a professional one like he wanted.

Hinata took that as a challenge. He would prove them all wrong. So he worked. From as early as he could remember, he would push himself to his limits. It was the reason he biked to school every day over the mountains. The reason why he sprinted everything. The reason why he jumped a little higher, hit a little harder, ran a little faster every day. But it would never be enough. He was always frustrated. He wanted to do so much more but his body was holding him back. He wanted to be better, but his lungs wouldn’t let him. 

It was a bad day. He woke up this morning with his lungs feeling like they were filled with sawdust. He dove into his bag at practice and cursed.

“Hinata?” Suga looked over from where he was helping Daichi stretch.

“Where is it!” Hinata cried. He couldn’t breath. His lungs… He coughed and wheezed. “Where is it!” He dug deeper. He coughed again.

“Hinata?” Suga walked over to him, Daichi close behind. “What are you looking for?”

“How could I forget it!” He pulled out his clothes and shook them, coughing again. It was getting worse.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?” Suga put a hand on Hinata’s back. The entire team was staring at the,

“I can’t **cough** find it! **couGH** It’s not **coUGH** here! *COUGH COUGH**” He wheezed.

“Hinata!” Suga spun the boy around.

He couldn’t stop coughing. At that moment Ukai stepped into the gym. “Shit! Give him space! Kiyoko, run to the nurse, tell them Hinata is having an asthma attack!”

NO! They would find out! He wouldn’t be able to play. **WHEEEEZE** **COUGH COUGH** **WHEEEEZE** He heard her footsteps leaving the gym.

“Suga, help him sit upright.”

Suga sat him down, rubbing his back. 

“Hinata, it’s okay.” Ukai squatted in front of him. His vision was fuzzy. “Can you try to take one deep breath for me. I don’t care if it’s loud, just breath as deep as you can.”

Hinata tried. Not much air got in, it was loud and dry and resulted in him coughing even more.

“That’s okay. Try again.”

He kept doing it over and over. Each breath harder than the last. His vision was getting foggy.

“I have it!”

Kiyoko was there.

The light blue was in front of him.

“Breath in for me.”

He did what he was told.

“Breath in again.”

And again.

And again.

He coughed. His lungs were clearing up. He coughed again.

Breath.

How could he play when he couldn’t breath.

He coughed again and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Asahi was crying. Kageyama’s jaw was dropped. Yamaguchi was biting his lower lip. He swallowed and breathed. Noya and Tanaka looked like they were praying. Daichi was biting his thumb. Everyone else was just staring. Holding their breath.

Hinata started to cry. “I’m sorry coach!” He coughed. 

Ukai sighed. “Just as long as you’re okay.”

And then Suga was hugging him. “NEVER do that again! Please don’t scare me like that ever again.”

And then Daichi was hugging him too. And Noya and Asahi and Tanaka. When they let him go he looks down at his feet and walks over to Kageyama. “I’m sorry.”

“Dumbass.” Kageyama sighs and pulls him into a hug. “Don’t forget it again.”

“I’ll try.”

It was the last day Ukai smoked in front of any of the volleyball players.

It was the first day that everyone went on edge.

It was the first and last time he forgot it at home.

* * *

 

Or it was... 

Until the Nekoma incident.

They had gotten to Nekoma, and were in the middle of a practice match when he felt it again; the sawdust in his chest. He looked over to Suga and mouthed ‘help’.

Ukai saw it and switched him out with a second year. Hinata didn’t notice who, he just wanted to breath. 

“Go get it from your bag.” Ukai told him and Hinata went into his bag. NO! Not again! It wasn’t in the side pocket. He told himself it was probably in his pants pocket and he dug through his bag to find his pants.

Ukai noticed and called a timeout. “Daichi, get your phone ready. Nekomata, I hope you have an asthma kit.”

“What?”

He found it and gave it a shake. Empty. “Not now!” Hinata started crying and Kageyama ran over, rubbing his back as Hinata coughed. 

“Did you run out?”

“Yeah.” More coughing. More wheezing. He heard running.

“What’s going on?”

That was Kuroo. He was just worrying everyone.

“Just breath.” Kageyama tried.

“What’s happening?”

Kenma was there too.

“Daichi, make the call.” Ukai ordered. “Nekomata, where’s your first aid?”

“Yaku, get the med kit!”

“Hinata, you gotta try to breath.” Suga was on his other side, Kageyama was helping him move from a squat to a sit.

“If he’s choking, just hit him on the back.”

“Lev, shut up!” Kuroo barked.

“It wouldn’t help.” Tanaka growled. “He’s having an asthma attack.”

“Chibi-chan?” Kuroo was next to Suga. “Try to breath okay.”

“Kuroo!”

That was Yaku.

Kuroo caught something. “Here Chibi-chan.” He handed him an inhaler.

He tried to use it, but his hands were shaking. Suga took it from him, undid the cap, and gave it back. 

He tried it. It didn’t work. It stopped the sawdust feeling for a second before it started again. 

He tried it again. Same thing.

He dropped it.

“They’re on their way.”

“Ukai, it isn’t working.” Suga handed it to Kageyama. 

“It isn’t strong enough.” Kageyama sighed, giving it a squeeze.

Breathe.

“How long.”

“Five minutes.” Ukai said. “There is a hospital five minutes from here. Yaku, Kenma, go wait for it.”

“Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, you go with them.” Ukai ordered.

Kageyama, Suga, and Kuroo kept him calm for those five minutes. Daichi, Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Tsukishima kept everyone farther away. Asahi was crying again.

“Tell Asahi to stop crying.” Hinata wheezed out, coughing some more. “I don’t like **WHEEZE** when he cries.”

Suga yelled something at Asahi and Hinata’s vision started to swim again.

“The inhaler is almost empty.” Kageyama told Kuroo.

Just at that moment, gym doors were opened and the medics had arrived.

 

… … … 

 

Hinata woke up in a hospital bed, a mask over his nose and mouth. He coughed and sat up. “Oh, good.” It was a doctor. “You’re awake. You gave all those boys out there quite the scare.” She smiled and looked at the machines. “Can you tell me your name?” She took the mask off.

“Hinata Shōyō.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was playing volleyball with my team. I had an asthma attack. I passed out when the medics got there.”

“Can you tell me what team you were playing?”

“Nekoma High School.”

“And their captain?”

“Tetsurō Kuroo.”

“How’s your breathing feel now?”

“Fine. A little sticky.”

“What team do you play for?” She flashed a light in front of his eyes. “Follow the light.”

“Karasuno.”

“And what number do you play as?”

“10.”

She turned the light off and pulled out a stethescope. “Breath in.” He did. “And out.”

“And your coach? Breath in.”

“Ukai-sensei.” He breathed.

“And out. Again in.” He did. “And out.” He did. “Well, I don’t think that you have any lasting damage. Anything hurt?”

“My thoat.”

“You want me to send your team in?”

Hinata nodded.

“What color is your team? Cause you have two out there waiting for you.”

“Can you send them both in?” Hinata’s voice was scratchy from all the coughing. His throat hurt and it felt like sandpaper coated in glue.

“Okay. Drink that water. It’ll help. I’ll get you something for that sore throat.” She patted his leg and left the room.  “If you feel it acting up again, put the mask back on.” 

He nodded and looked out the window. He scared everyone again. How could he be so stupid. His mom had picked up a new one yesterday. How could he have forgotten to switch out the cartridges?

“Hinata?” There was a knock on the door.

“Hi Suga.” He smiled sadly. Suga ran over and hugged him.

One by one, both teams shuffled in. “You okay, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo pat his head after Suga pulled away.

“I’ll be fine.”

“What happened?” Kenma sat in a plastic chair.

“My inhaler ran out. My mom has a refill at home, but I forgot to switch out the one in my bag.” Hinata looked at his hands. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“We’re sorry Lev suggested hitting you.” Yamamoto apologized before hitting Lev on the back of the head.

“Sorry.” Lev said sadly. “I didn’t know.”

“Do you want your coat?” Inuoka held out Hinata’s gym bag.

“Thanks Lanky.” Hinata took it from him. “Asahi, are you okay?”

He nodded from the corner. “I just scares me when you can’t breath.”

“I know the feeling.” Hinata tried to joke.

No one thought it was funny.

“You almost gave us a heart attack, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.” Hinata sniffled.

“Oh… It’s okay, Shōyō.” Suga rubbed his back. “Please don’t cry.” He handed him a cup of water. “Take small sips okay.”

Hinata did as he was told. There was a knock on the door. “Everyone okay in here?” It was the doctor. “My you boys are big.” She giggled and made her way through the crowd to Hinata. “Here’s some syrup for your throat. I snagged the good flavor from pediatrics since you aren’t sick and I don’t want to give you medicine for a cold you don’t have.”

“Thank you.” He took the little plastic cup and gave it a swallow.

“Now, I won’t be keeping you for the night, but you need to meet with your normal doctor to have him test to see if you regular inhaler is strong enough, and I recommend taking sports easy for a few days.”

“Yes, doctor.”

“I can pick you up from you home.” Kageyama said from the foot of the bed. “And walk home with you after practice too.”

“Thank you, Kageyama.”

“You can come to watch practices, but don’t think you’re participating!” Daichi said.

“Some athletics is fine.” The doctor said. “Just nothing too big.”

“I can practice receives with you.” Suga pet the boys hair. “Or we can just set back and forth.”

“Thank you Suga.” Hinata smiled.

“Now all of you out so the boy can change!” The doctor laughed. “Don’t make me get the coaches!”

“Yes ma’am.” Kuroo smiled and got his team out.

“We’ll go call your mom.” Daichi smiled and pulled everyone out except Kageyama.

“I’m really sorry Kageyama.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Kageyama sighed and sat down on the end of his bed. “Just… don’t leave me, okay?”

“I promise.”

Kageyama nodded and stood. “I made sure your soft sweats were in there.” He pointed to the bag awkwardly and left.

 

… … … 

 

The ride home was quiet, everyone keeping the volume down. Hinata was sleeping in the back of the bus.

“Maybe we should ask his mom for a spare.” Ennoshita suggested, handing Kageyama his blanket. “Use this as a pillow.”

Kageyama folded it up and put it under Hinata’s head.

“That may be a good idea.” Narita agreed. “But who’ll hold onto it?”

“I will.” Kageyama said sitting down in his normal spot. “I’ll get it from his mom tonight and carry it around with me.”

Everyone stared at him, the went back to staring at Hinata.

“Is it really okay for him to be playing?” Kinoshita asked. “Not that I don’t want him to play but… I just don’t want it to kill him.”

“He won’t die.” Kageyama snapped.

“He almost did today.” Kinoshita said back. “I don’t want him to get hurt. I know I don’t play with him a lot, but he’s my friend too! I don’t want him to do something that will hurt himself!”

“This isn’t a conversation we should be having now.” Daichi stopped the argument.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Suga agreed. “When Hinata is awake and ready to talk about it with us.”

After that, Kageyama has an inhaler on him at all times. He actually has two. One in his gym bag and one in his backpack. He also gets one for both Daichi and Suga. And then one for Ukai. Then Asahi. Then, slowly, one by one, the entire team has an inhaler for Hinata. His doctor thinks it’s a bit weird that the boy has thirteen active prescriptions, but his mother explains it, and he approves each one. He even comes to watch a volleyball game, cheering on Karasuno along with the people that are there. Hinata sees him and waves. It’s a small match, but the doctor is still impressed. 

Kageyama also takes to the internet. He knows as much as his brain can handle about how to prevent and deal with an asthma attack in almost any situation. Hinata had asked them not to treat him any different. After the trip to the hospital at Nekoma, they had a hard time doing that. But they all managed to eventually.

They were having a practice match at Alba Josai the next time Hinata had an asthma attack. They were outside, talking to the team (if you could call Kageyama and Tsuki tossing insults at Oikawa a talk) when someone walked by and blew smoke in Hinata’s face.

Everyone on the team froze before they sprung into action. Tanaka and Noya chased after the guy, yelling at him about health and safety. Suga and Daichi were trying to back people up to give Hinata some space. Kageyama was reaching into his bag, grabbing the little blue plastic that would save Hinata, uncapping it and handing it to him and Kiyoko started to rub his back. 

“What is going on?” Oikawa smiled. “Is Shrimp sick?”

“No, Assikawa!” Iwaizumi snapped and hit Oikawa on the back of the head. “He’s got asthma you idiot!”

“You okay?” Kageyama asked.

“What?” Oikawa blinked.

“Hinata has really bad asthma.” Kageyama snapped. “I’m gonna take him to the bus.”

“I’ll take your bags.” Kiyoko told him.

“Thanks.” Kageyama took Hinata’s bag and handed it to her.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata wheezed before coughing again.

“It’s okay, Hinata.” Iwaizumi smiles. “Just feel better.

“I used to think those little wheezes he would make were super cute.” Noya sighed.

“I think we all did.” Suga said sadly.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama helping Hinata into the bus.

“Asahi always comes out of it worse than Hinata does.” Daichi teases softly. Asahi was starting to tear up.

“If that happens in a match, what happens?” Iwaizumi was still looking at the bus.

“We all have an inhaler for him. We know what to do.” Daichi looked to the bus too. They could see Kageyama rubbing Hinata’s back, the orange haired boy leaning his head down onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi handed over his phone number to Daichi. “If he wants to talk to a player who has asthma, let him know he can talk to me.” He turned around and hit Oikawa once more for good measure. “You’re going to apologize next time you see them. Got it?”

“OW Iwa-chan!” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Shittykawa?”

“I GOT IT!” He protected his head.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Hinata would call Hajime every now and then. Hajime would give him breathing exercises, told him how he could change his diet to help his asthma, reassured him that he wasn’t a burden because of his health.

Kageyama would call Iwaizumi too, trying to figure out how to handle asthma attacks better and things like that.

It took two years for Kageyama to know how Hinata felt.

They were third years. They had just won the match which would send them to the finals and were sitting on the bus heading back home.

“Hey Tobio?”

“Yeah?” He looked up from his notebook.

“Thanks.” Hinata leaned over and kissed him lightly on the side of the mouth.

That was the first time that Tobio would feel like he couldn't breathe.

The next time Shōyō would feel that would be when Tobio kissed him back.


End file.
